Last Night on Earth
by hotgirlonwheels
Summary: That promise now lies beneath.
1. Chapter 1

-1**CSI**

**Last Night On Earth**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own CSI.**

I don't understand death and needless death has never been understood by anyone. - Ashley Johnson

_**I want to dedicate this to Dave. I love you, may God keep you and I'll be there soon.**_

It rained that day, a drizzling annoying rain. The mourners stood by the graveside still coming to terms with the horrible truth that she was gone.

_**September 08 2007**_

_**The days after Sara's kidnapping and subsequent return were less turbulent than everyone had feared. That is not to say that it was easy to return to normal, because it was far from it. The day she was released from the hospital she had returned to the house she and Grissom shared.**_

_**"Hey boy…" Sara called to their beloved baby Bruno and very cute boxer who was considered their "Child". His long tail wagged as he raised to place his paws on her shoulders. Giving her a wet slobbery kiss he lowered himself to the floor. Patting his head once more Sara took slow painful steps toward the bedroom. Although it was hard to watch her struggle, Grissom knew she didn't want his help. Looking around the living room he searched the pictures framed of her of the life they had made. A long sob escaped his throat as the reality of almost losing her sat in. He sat on the couch lying his head back , he closed his eyes and wondered how he would ever breathe if he couldn't touch her or see her smile? A few minutes past and with a calming breath he went in search of the breath he almost lost.**_

_**Taking quiet steps he found her lying in bed beside Bruno. Her face was bruised and scrapes covered her arms. To use the old cliché she was black and blue, but the colors didn't change the beauty he saw when he saw her. He always loved to watch her sleep, sitting the corner white chair he memorized her every line every curve every twitch as her dreams haunted her. He wanted to remember it all.**_

_**Sara had slept for what seemed like hours, stretching a little she looked around the room. Spotting Grissom sleeping in the chair she gently rose from the bed walking over to him, she caressed his face and noticed that even in sleep the worry lines hadn't disappeared. He woke with a start his eyes became large and midnight blue, "Gil its okay. Its me."**_

_**"Sara?" He questioned in a raspy voice. **_

_**"Yeah Griss are you okay?"**_

_**"Yea- yes I'm fine." He told her, but his tone told her otherwise. **_

_**She gave him a skeptical glance before climbing into his lap. He let her settle before tightening his arms around her waist.**_

_**He felt he breath tickle his ear, "I'm not ready to say goodbye." She told him whispering her promise. **_

A promise that now lies beneath the earth.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Last Night on Earth**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter one**

**Chapter 2**

Death is never easy to understand, but needless death will never be understood. - Ashley Johnson

Everyone was gone now and as the rained tapped the roof pf the (funeral) tent Grissom stood beside the oak casket. His own tears followed the rain drops to the earth as he laid his palm against the color rich wood, " I'll see you soon my dear." He promised her. His words though whispered, carried to heaven.

**September 09 2007**

_**They sat in silence for a while just holding on to each other. The soft vibration of his voice rumbled in her chest as he spoke , "I'm so sorry Sara… I'm so sorry. " The cadence of words repeated in a soft sob as he buried his head deeper in her chest.**_

_**Massaging his graying colors she asked softly, " Why babe? I owe my life to you and the team. I'm here because of you Gil." She tried to reassure him, but in the end she knew he had to see it for himself. Rocking back and forth she felt his tears seep into her cotton black lounge jacket and he sobs were deep and struggled to be released. She could do nothing but, hold him and she did.**_

_**The next days Grissom helped her ease back into work. Although the team knew of their relationship they did their best to keep their personal life separate .**_

_**Sara strolled into the break - room heading straight toward the coffee machine. She was grateful that the brew was Greg's favorite (Blue Hawaiian). She sipped the hot liquid as she sat down to wait for the others to arrive. The first to join her was Nick. He wasn't full of his Texas charm that first night in fact as he looked at her he seemed lost. He stood a few feet inside the door, just staring making no effort to leave or stay. "Nicky…" Sara said softly her voice catching.**_

_**"Sara.. umm I… how are you?" He finally asked. He searched for what to say, but nothing seemed to cover what he felt.**_

_**"I'm fine Nick… I really am." She told him in that (Sara) tone that left no doubt that she was right or that se was indeed fine.**_

_**"That's great Sar." He told her. Finally moving forward he lifted her from her seat into a bone- crushing embrace that lifted her from the ground.**_

_**"Hey where is my hug?" Warrick asked as he watched the pair.**_

_**Sara smiled as Nick released her to walk a few steps toward Warrick's waiting open arms. He pulled back slightly to look at her, "You alright girl?"**_

_**"Yeah Warrick I'm fine." They all sat the table drinking their coffee laughing while they waited for Grissom and Catherin to join them.**_

_**Grissom walked through the door, his glasses falling down the bridge of his nose and his bow - legged stride showing his trademark walk. His eyes were buried within case assignments as he acknowledged them , "Good evening. It's gunna be a busy night. Cath Nick you have a 419. Guy found dead in a fire engine." At the curious looks, he added "Should be interesting." **_

_**Handing them the assignment slip he continued, "Warrick you have a suspicious death at the (New York, New York). Guy found dead in the house of mirrors. Enjoy." He said winking.**_

_**"Picture that." Warrick mumbled as he walked out of the room.**_

_**Left alone in the room with the lab buzzing around them, "So what did we pull?" Sara asked swallowing the last of her coffee.**_

_**"We my dear have a decapitation in an office building just off of Blue Diamond Road."**_

_**Smiling she grabbed the slip heading out the door she called, "I'll drive." **_

_**He stood there just watching her, he noticed her enthusiam and the light in her eyes had returned. His Sara was back.**_

_**TBC**_

_**A/N If anyone would like to know who the dedication is for or why I did it? Please email me.**_


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Title: Last Night on Earth**

**Chapter: 3**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 **

"I'm gonna love you until the day I die " - Delta Goodrem

He stood there, but her side for what seemed to him as minutes; but in reality he had stood beside her for 7 hours. He did not know how to leave there alone. How could he?

_**September 11 2007**_

_**That day was a day that made everyone reevaluate their lives. Grissom and Sara were no different. The night before she and Grissom had an interesting case. A woman was found decapitated in her office by the nightshift cleaning crew. The drive to the scene was silent, eerily so. Grissom knew Sara was still trying to come to grips with what had happen to her. Though it worried him when she would get lost (in thought) for long periods of time he knew it was her way of coping. The scene was quiet and empty with the exception of the officers who were guarding them. Upon entering the office they began circling the body taking in the blood pools and spatter. From his crouched position, Grissom had a direct view of a severed female head. The victims eyes were glazed and lifeless but open. There was no denying the victim was (at least at one time) beautiful. Grissom never let his gaze leave the victims head. The deep wound that rendered her decapitated was deep and concise. Even before the body would reach Doctor Robbins's table he could tell this was definitely not an armature killing. **_

_**"Got something.." Sara called to him, her voice echoing off the office white walls.**_

_**Scooting in a crouched position isn't easy for a young person, it was a surprise to Grissom when he swiveled around to see what she had found. **_

_**"what'd ya got?" He asked as he looked at a fiber she held the tweezers she held were steady and held in his line of vision.**_

_**"I found this fiber between her thumb and index fingers in her left hand." Sara told him. Bagging the evidence and scrawling the appropriate tag for it she placed it next to their kits.**_

_**"We'll see what Hodges can find out." He told her. Standing he studied the head portion of the victim more closely. They spent hours inspecting the scene as well as "baggin' and taggin'" when it was all complete Grissom asked softly, "Sara are you hungry?"**_

_**Smiling she said, "I'd love too.." Smiling coyly she also reminded him. "Ya know someone still owes me a date."**_

_**"Oh I'm sure (he) hasn't forgotten." Grissom told her with a wink, as they walked to their waiting Denali.**_

_**The drive back to the lab was silent, but the silence was comforting instead of deafening. Sara took the blood samples she had collected to DNA. Wendy the tall yet (no bs) tech was waiting. "Hey Sara what'cha got for me?" She asked as Sara handed her the evidence bags.**_

_**"…some samples from around the body of the victim…"**_

_**"Is this case where the victim was decapitated?" Wendy asked. Her child - like glee not hidden well within the question.**_

_**"Uhh yeah…" Sara said. She never understood how people could be so devious and it never ceased to amaze her.**_

_**After dropping the "trace" evidence off to Hodges he attempted to go and have a peaceful lunch, though Hodges had other ideas. "Hodges I need you to run this fiber… see if you can tell us what it is? Thanks." Grissom said politely**_

_**"Hey, boss…I was wondering if Conrad had thoughts of promoting me? Considering I was instrumental in catching the "Miniature Killer." …. real wack job, but very smart don't you think boss?"**_

_**Grissom's jaw was Natalie is insane…there was nothing intelligent about her actions… and if I were you I'd stop kissing ass and concentrate on the job we pay you for." He left a stunned Hodges in his wake as he went in search of some semblance of intelligent **_

_**life on earth.**_

_**He entered the break room quietly he watched Sara. Her hair spilled over her forehead while she bent over a case file. Her concentration showed as her forehead creased and her lips pursed. "Sara.." Grissom said quietly. Taking a few steps he came to rest behind her looking over her shoulder.**_

_**Not bothering to take her focus off the file, "Hey Griss…I've been going over the victims phone records. It seems Ms. Janna Compton started getting a little financially in debt…" At his raised eyebrow she continued. "I traced a number that was found in records at least a dozen times. It belongs to a Darren Hayze… He's a small - time booky."**_

_**"I think we need to have a chat with Mr. Hayze…" Grissom told her with a wry grin.**_

_**"Already on it. Brass is bringing him in." She said with a wink.**_

_**Jim Brass was a seasoned detective, but even he could never get used to the way people were violated. Knowing that was enough to make anyone go insane, but it was worse because, he knew that statistically most murders are committed by someone the victim knew.**_

_**Pulling into the parking lot of a seedy "Pay-by-the-hour" type of motel. He went to see the manager. He walked into the managers office, looking a dirty ripe for a beer shower of a man in the eye. Rolling his eyes Brass pulled a mug shot of Darren Hayze out of his coat pocket. "Do you recognize this man?"**_

_**Scratching his head the man asked "What's he done?" The aroma of stale beer and b. o. rivaled that of a week old decomp. "I'm sorry I can't discuss that. Is he here?" Brass asked again , his patience wearing thin.**_

_**"Yeah…" Throwing the key across the counter he grunted. "…room 14."**_

_**"Thank you." Brass said.**_

_**Before he served the warrant he called CSI. "Grissom.."**_

_**"Gil its Jim… Got a location on Darren Hayze …ok seeya in a few." clicking the phone closed. Brass leaned against his car letting a weary sigh he waited.**_

_**TBC**_

_**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this believe me it'll get better lol**_


	4. Chapter 4

-1Hey everyone,

I know I haven't completed my fics by the time I said I would. I would hope I still have interested readers? If that is the case I will be working on my old fics and some new ones.

Thanks,

Ash


End file.
